book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba
'Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba '''is in charge of the Pitty Glitz in Glitz City and stages fights to help aspiring soldiers become prepared to fight in the War. He was also in denial about losing his son in the war. History At first, Grubba's main motivation in training fighters seems to be finding someone worthy of replacing his son. He constantly projects his memories of his son onto other people. As additional "incentive" for his soldiers to succeed, he promises that the best fighter can become his new son. Grubba is the first character to reveal to the player that Mario is pregnant. However, he is angry at the man who impregnated him, King K. As revenge, he both gets rid of King K and tries to kill the baby by sending Mario poisoned cake. As a side note, during the Hawc Green fight, Green claims that Mario has killed his unborn baby by fighting so much, but this turns out to be false, as the baby is fine later. In the end, it turns out that Grubba was lying about his son's death all along. After Mario sneaks inside his office, he discovers that Grubba's son, a combination bed and car with the power to disable people, is hidden under the main ring, and uses the Glass Star Mario needs as its engine. Even stranger, Mario turns out to be Grubba's daughter. Furthermore, Grubba's true motivation for running the Pitty Glitz is for the wealthy to enjoy the suffering of poor children. Grubba used to be a criminal, as well as a female. His male transition might have been due to the use of a Glass Star for his car. Despite this, Mario and Jolene still ensured Grubba is kept in a safe place after the battle, though the details are not known. Ambiguity with Grubba's son During all the section, Grubba often made allusions to his son, and even considered Mario as a son himself. However, he later revealed his son was ''on his feets. It has been speculated Grubba might have killed him, turned him into shoes, or buried him in the ground. Also, his son might have been the car, or even Mario. Further complicating things, at one point Grubba alludes to having a daughter as well. The information above is currently the leading theory, but other possibilities remain. Known relationships Jolene Jolene worked as Prosecutor Grubba's secretary when he was at the head of Pitty Glitz. Although she kept it secret, she was actually Grubba's sister, and worked only to gather details on his son, and the naughty activities that were taking place in the shadow. Mush Mush was a hostage of Grubba, he used for feeding the Glass Star. He is an acquaintance of Jolene, though it hasn't been confirmed if there were any blood relationships between them. According to some theories, Mush is the famous son (or daughter) Grubba often talked about. Quotes They say shootings are the smell of society Trivia * Prosecutor Grubba himself likes cake. * Prosecutor Grubba's favorite song is "Now I Can Not Stop Feeling" by The Joles, from their hit album "Gunsales Is On Me". * Prosecutor Grubba spoke about his secret pumpkin, that was discovered by Mush. Its exact function is however completely unknown. Category:Characters